Radio régionale
by Dichan03
Summary: Nos régions ne sont pas toujours très sage et voici quelques tranches de leur quotidien déjanté
1. Punition

Nathan tremblait. De peur ? De douleur ? Sûrement les deux, vu la situation dans laquelle il était avec Emma et Enzo. Une punition digne des pires tortures du Moyen-Âge.

_ Et je peux savoir ce qui vous a prit, bande d'inconscients, demanda Jack avec une pointe de menace dans la voix.

Aucun ne répondit, tous coupables, ils le savaient.

_ On est en 2016. même si c'était juste des pistolets à eau et des bombes puantes, on aurait put croire à un attentat ! Vous vous rendez compte de votre connerie ? Si aucun de vous ne répond dans les 5 secondes, je rajoute un poids.

Ethan avait vécu au Moyen-Âge. C'était pour ça qu'il savait aussi bien tirer les vers du nez à quelqu'un ! Et cette méthode là était particulièrement efficace. Aucune marque, aucune blessure. Juste de la douleur musculaire.

_ Francis nous as payés pour saboter la mission et ruiner les pulls des autres nations...

_ Attendez... Ce grand malade vous a _payés_ pour foutre en l'air des pulls la journée où tout le monde porte du cachemire ?!

En colère, l'aquitain rajouta un annuaire sur leur fardeau. Il était ingénieux. Soulever une chaise à l'envers (pas les petites en plastique, hein, ses vieilles en bois et paille) avec des annuaires calés entre les pattes, à genoux sur le gravier de l'allée. Oui, Ethan Sadique Bonnefoy était un bourreau de première classe.

_ Personne d'autre que France ?

_ Non...

_ Personne d'autre impliqué dans votre foutu plan ?

_ Non...

_ Si ça peut t'apaiser, Ô Grand Gourou du Pinard, j'ai un Midi-Pi à te donner en sacrifice, essaya Emma. Y a du lub et des capotes dans ta table de nuit.

_ Toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre, drôlesse. Tu mériterais que j'te colle une raclée pour la merde que tu nous as foutue. Parce qu'à par ce gamin de Danemark, Espagne et Italie du Nord, y en a pas beaucoup qui ont envie de vous revoir tantôt. Vous allez rester comme ça pendant une heure les drôles, ça vous fera les pieds. Et le premier qui cède ou qui chiale, je lui donne une fessée cul nul sur le champs de Mars, c'est bien clair ? Vous savez que j'en suis capable.

_ Oui m'sieur, répondirent-ils en cœur.

_ Et Emma, termina le blond, si je te reprends encore une fois à fouiller dans ma chambre, tu t'en souviendras, comprit ?

_ Oui...

Heureusement pour eux, ils réussirent à tenir le délais, non sans peine. Ethan était venu les chercher avec un câlin pour Emma et une caresse sur les cheveux d'Enzo. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas une bonne dans la tête et le diable au cul, il les aimait ces imbéciles Ethan.


	2. Coup de foudre

Coup de foudre Midi-Pyrénéen

* * *

Personnages : Enzo Bonnefoy (Midi-Pyrénées)

Ethan Bonnefoy (Aquitaine)

Mention d'Emma Bonnefoy (Poitou-Charentes)

Paring : Ethan/ENzo (one-sided)

* * *

Enzo était amoureux.

Il avait le malheur de l'être.

Avec qui ? Ethan. Et franchement, on ne pouvait pas espérer pire. Pas qu'il ne soit pas bien, au contraire. L'Aquitain était beau, intelligent, avec une volonté de fer et il était si gentil avec sa petite sœur.

C'était bien ça le problème.

Ethan n'était gentil et attentionné qu'avec Emma. Il n'y avait qu'Emma dans le cœur d'Ethan.

Et ça détruisait Enzo.

Mais il était Midi-Pyrénéen. Aussi fort que ses montagnes et aussi têtu qu'une bourrique. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

Parce qu'il aimait Ethan.

* * *

Et voilà, un deuxième chapitre publié ! C'est un grand pas pour moi *sniff*


	3. Dépit

Dépit picto-charentais

Personnages : Emma Bonnefoy (Poitou-Charentes)

Ethan Bonnefoy (Aquitaine)

Mention de : Enzo Bonnefoy (Midi-Pyrénées)

* * *

Emma en avait marre. Son frère, ce grand con, essayait une fois de plus de se convaincre qu'il n'était PAS raide dingue d'Enzo. Et, aussi novice soit-elle dans le domaine de l'auto-persuasion (elle était franche avec elle-même, ELLE), elle n'était pas sûre que vanter les mérites de Midi-Pi avec un discours qui pesait le pour (et les contres, théoriquement, hein) était efficace.

_ Pis il a de belles jambes cet enfoiré... Et de beaux yeux...

Nope, pas du tout, décréta la petite blonde. Ce n'était pas du tout concluant. Pire, ça avait tout l'effet inverse.

_ Tu voudrais pas lui parler par hasard, proposa-t-elle.

_ De quoi ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, lui a peur de moi, point barre. Mêle toi de tes huîtres.

Emma reprit sa tâche (ouvrir des huîtres au canif) en boudant. Son frère était vraiment _con._ Comment il pouvait ne pas voir que Enzo craquait totalement pour lui ?! A chaque fois, il essayait de dire un truc gentil, avoir une petite attention ou lui offrir quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir. Et Dieu savait que son frangin n'était pas facile à supporter. Alors Enzo devait être vraiment mordu pour persévérer.

Elle en avait marre. Marre de voir son frangin et son meilleur ami malheureux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec sa tête de mule de frère si elle n'arrivait même pas à séduire l'homme qu'elle aimait, avec son apparence d'enfant.

_ T'es con comme une huître.

_ QUOI ?!

_ T'es con comme tes pieds, une huître, un balais, une cagouille, tout ce que tu veux mais t'es con ! J'en ai marre ! Bouffe la tout seul ta putain de soupe d'huîtres* et étouffes toi avec !

En claquant la porte pour partir, elle se dit qu'ils avaient de sérieux problèmes de communication dans leur famille. Mais en même temps, avec des imbéciles comme France et Angleterre comme parents, c'était assuré.

Emma en avait _vraiment_ marre.

* * *

*Le velouté d'huîtres pour ceux qui aiment les huîtres.

P.S : Le Poitou-Charentes est la première région ostréicultrice de France (la culture des coquillages comme les huîtres et les moules)

P.P.S : J'ai jamais autant répété «huître» dans toute ma vie.


	4. Bonheur

Bonheur Limousin

Personnages : Nathan Bonnfoy (Limousin)

Pâquerette (vache)

Mention de Emma (Poitou-Charentes), Enzo (Midi-Pyrénées), Ethan (Aquitaine) et Francis Bonnefoy (France)

* * *

Nathan était bien là, assit dans l'herbe, appuyé sur Pâquerette. La vache meugla doucement, dodelinant de la tête, aussi paisible que lui.

Pâquerette était sa meilleure amie. Bien loin des caractères excentriques et déjantés d'Enzo, Emma, Ethan ou même Francis.

Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était une vie paisible dans les champs, dans sa ferme, avec son amie, les concours, le dur labeur. La vie de région, toujours dans les papiers ou les réunions n'étaient vraiment pas faîte pour lui.

_ Meuh !

_ Oui je sais ma belle, on est bien ici.

La vache acquiesça en mâchant une poignée d'herbe, la cloche dorée autours de son cou émettant un agréable bruit.

_ T'es vraiment la femme de ma vie Pâquerette.

_ Mooh !

Comme ça, les fesses dans l'herbe, les doigts de pied en éventail, Nathan était heureux.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît !

Dichan03


	5. Vengeance

Vengeance Lorraine

Personnages : Lorraine Beilschmidt-Bonnefoy (Lorraine)

Clément Bonnefoy (Champagne-Ardenne)

* * *

Lorraine n'aimait pas Clément, c'était un fait. Si elle adorait Alsace, par contre, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce crétin en peinture.

Clément était un imbécile imbu de lui-même, arrogant et égoïste. Il ne méritait pas son attention, alors fusionner avec lui ? À leurs risques et périls.

C'était avec une vive satisfaction qu'elle voyait Clément lui lancer des regards assassins depuis l'autre bout de la table de réunion, Alsace entre eux.

Elle jubilait d'avoir pensé à coudre des crevettes dans la doublure des rideaux, des fauteuils, derrière les meubles et partout où elle pouvait les cacher. Champagne-Ardenne avait mit 3 mois à les trouver, vous imaginez l'odeur qui avait imprégné jusqu'aux murs de la maison ? Il allait devoir déménager et était dégoûté par les fruits de mer à vie.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Ça lui apprendra à la traiter de «vache à lait».

* * *

Oui je sais, appeler Lorraine Lorraine n'est pas mon idée la plus brillante mais bon...

Le prochain chapitre sera pour Champagne Ardenne !

N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous aimez, ou pas, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis, quels qu'ils soient !

Dichan03


End file.
